


Закон Терушимы Юджи

by Puhospinka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mini, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 05:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6067375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чем дольше тянется период уныния, тем больше приключений на свои задницы они найдут после — закон Терушимы Юджи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Закон Терушимы Юджи

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан на WTF Battle 2016 для команды WTF Haikyuu!! 2016

Весь последний месяц Терушима тосковал, и Бобата начал беспокоиться. Чем дольше тянется период уныния, тем больше приключений на свои задницы они найдут после — закон Терушимы Юджи.

А еще ему в голову приходили идеи одна глупее другой, и Бобата никак не мог уразуметь, какого черта он в них участвует. То ли потому что такой хороший друг, то ли потому что идиот еще больший, чем Терушима.

Последнее, впрочем, было ясно и так.

— Скажи что-нибудь, — потребовал Терушима.

Он валялся на полу в позе морской звезды в окружении конспектов, учебников и тестовых заданий и совершенно явно страдал от безделья. Опасное состояние.

— Иди нахрен, — отозвался Бобата.

Ему, в отличие от Терушимы, на полу не лежалось — что за удовольствие мять кости; поэтому Бобата валялся на кровати, упершись подбородком в скрещенные руки. Отсюда ему открывался отличный взгляд на Терушиму, при этом сам он Бобату не видел. Можно пялиться сколько душе угодно.

— Я подразумевал что-нибудь более осмысленное.

— Хмм.

Футболка у Терушимы задралась, обнажая белый живот с впадинкой пупка, и Бобата меланхолично размышлял, боится ли Терушима щекотки. А тот потянулся, а потом задрал футболку и от души почесал живот. Бобата протянул руку и пощекотал кожу вокруг пупка.

— Неа, — ухмыльнулся Терушима, — не выйдет.

Бобата разочарованно уронил руку и прикрыл глаза. Сам он щекотки боялся и подозревал, что Терушима об этом знает.

— Интересно, отчего так?

Вопрос был тупым, но и Бобата чувствовал себя очень тупо — после нескольких часов, проведенных за решением задач по математике, мозг осоловел и размяк.

— Сила воли, — протянул Терушима с таким видом, как будто это все объясняло. Бобата даже немного встряхнулся.

— Что?

— А я раньше боялся щекотки, — довольно сказал Терушима.

— Ааа…

С Терушимы бы сталось заставлять себя щекотать, чтобы привыкнуть. Но вообще-то Бобата считал, что это все брехня, а у Терушимы низкая чувствительность и высокий болевой порог. По крайней мере язык он себе проколол, не моргнув глазом. И жаловался только, что неудобно жевать, пока не заживает.

— Да ну, — Бобата перевернулся на спину и уставился в потолок. — Через реакцию тела не перепрыгнешь.

— Спорим? — Терушима заводился быстро, и Бобата про себя прикинул, что ему выгоднее — ввязаться в какой-нибудь дурацкий спор сейчас или вляпаться в дурацкую историю потом, когда Терушима окончательно заскучает.

Один раз это закончилось походом в этнический салон. Терушима проколол язык, а Бобата обзавелся татуировкой — маленькой веточкой сакуры на груди. Родители до сих пор не знали. А у Бобаты появилась привычка поглаживать свою веточку — на ощупь татуировка была рельефной и немного выпуклой.

Последний раз… о последнем разе Бобата вспоминать не хотел.

— О чем спорить? — лениво отозвался он и потрогал татуировку. Волоски на груди встали дыбом.

— Проведем эксперимент.

Терушима вскочил и начал бойко убирать учебники с пола.

— Если ты собираешься щипать меня или что-то в этом духе, то я тебе дам в глаз, — предупредил Бобата и сел на кровати. Кинул свой учебник в общую кучу на столе и расслабил галстук — задолбало.

Терушима стоял посреди комнаты, уперев руки в бока, и оглядывался с видом полководца.

— Мы можем попробовать что-нибудь другое.

В глазах у Терушимы разгорался нехороший блеск, и Бобата понадеялся, что тот не собирается его щекотать — за такое можно не просто в глаз, а пяткой.

— Если ты напьешься воды, то рано или поздно обоссышься, — заметил он. — Хоть как тренируй волю и мочевой. И если тебе будут дрочить, то кончишь.

Бобата прикусил язык, но Терушима уже расплылся в улыбке, как будто того и ждал:

— Зависит от того, кто это будет, — может, даже не один раз!

Бобата только закатил глаза — разговор пора было сворачивать, он вообще не понял, как так вышло; видимо, математика и правда скверно влияет на мозги — по крайней мере, на его.

— Если будет страшненький старичок — тоже. Хоть и не сразу. Ладно, я пошел…

Он встал с кровати и потянулся, а Терушима возмущенно ткнул его кулаком в бок.

— Эй, куда? Опять убегаешь?

Бобата прицелился и дал щелбан, но Терушима ловко ушел от удара, и они какое-то время боролись посреди комнаты, как два придурка. От Терушимы пахло кондиционером для волос, и Бобата на миг выпал из реальности, уткнувшись в лохматую макушку.

— Знаю я тебя, — сказал он и вздохнул — где-то тут были его тетради и учебники, надо отыскать сразу, а то потом придется перерывать всю комнату. — И чем все закончится.

— Да ладно тебе, как в прошлый раз не будет, — нейтрально сказал Терушима, а Бобата застыл.

«Прошлый раз» — самое дурацкое, что с ними случалось. Ладно, случалось с Бобатой. И он даже не мог винить в этом пиво. Сколько его там было, чтобы так отказали тормоза.

Наверное, если бы Бобата задумывался о том, что с ним происходит, он не оказался бы застигнутым врасплох. Просто с Терушимой легко и приятно валять дурака — пробовать танцевать брейк, играть в го, запечь целую тыкву или развинтить старый приемник. «Давай попробуем, это же прикольно!» А Бобата всю жизнь был собственником. Поэтому даже не мог сказать, когда «Он только мой друг» переросло в «Он только мой». Кретинизм, если вдуматься.

А потом оказалось, что они сидят друг напротив друга, в одних трусах, и учатся целоваться. И пиво было дрянь — пускай даже и вышло всего по половине бутылки на каждого.

В голове шумело, Терушима делал вид, что он охренеть какой опытный, а Бобата делал вид, что ничего особенного не происходит — подумаешь, он только узнал про себя все, о чем раньше только догадывался, подумаешь, хочется удавиться, с каждым может случиться. А еще Терушима круто целовался, и это была последняя связная мысль перед тем, как Бобата самым позорным образом кончил прямо в трусы.

Конечно, Терушима оказался настоящим другом и о таком конфузе не напоминал — ну просто стремно кончать от одних поцелуев, это же сдохнуть можно, стремно кончать от поцелуев с парнем. Но хуже всего было то, что голубым Бобата себя не ощущал. Ну, по крайней мере, в то время, когда не думал о Терушиме. Он не хотел разбираться, что это, черт возьми, было, потому что серьезно опасался за свою психику. И чего уж там скрывать — тайно надеялся, что эта напасть, накрывшая его во время поцелуя, скоро пройдет. Главное — не давать втянуть себя в какую-нибудь новую авантюру. И не пить пива.

Правда, жить стало очень непросто. Все те незамысловатые прикосновения, которыми они обменивались на тренировках и в обычной жизни, сейчас жгли огнем. Каждое было наполнено скрытым смыслом, и после каждого одолевала тоска.

Сегодня Терушима впервые заговорил о том, что тогда случилось, — и от воспоминаний горчило на языке. Улыбался он при этом мрачновато и упрямо. Бобата почесал в затылке — все-таки у некоторых талант доставать.

— Отвали, — ответил он, меланхолично размышляя, что пружина, сжимавшаяся внутри с того самого дня, когда-то должна разжаться.

Развернулся к двери, и в то же мгновенье запястье перехватили цепкие пальцы. Терушима дернул его на себя, разворачивая лицом, и уставился так требовательно, что сердце пропустило удар.

— Ну чего уставился? — проворчал Бобата.

Сердце теперь стучало часто-часто, как после забега на скорость, а по горлу полз вверх удушливый жар. Надо было уходить, пока не случилось чего похлеще. Чего-нибудь такого, что убьет их дружбу. От этой мысли внутренности холодели.

— Ты теперь все время сваливаешь, — сказал Терушима. — Какого хрена? Ну хочешь, я извинюсь за тогда?

Бобата грубо выдернул руку.

— За что ты собрался извиняться? Мы целовались, я кончил. Ты... — Бобата вдохнул — говорить, что Терушима тут ни при чем, было неправильно, еще как при чем, — но он же не виноват, что Бобата Казума такой дебил. — Короче, забей. Все нормально.

— А если, — Терушима облизал сухие губы, — а если мне тоже понравилось?

Бобата наклонился и поднял сумку. Учебники можно забрать потом.

— Не сомневаюсь, — сухо сказал Бобата и сжал ремень. В груди ныло. — Классное приключение. А теперь отвали, не собираюсь это обсуждать.

— Нет.

Бобата застыл, поперхнувшись. Терушима скользнул к двери, щелкнул, запирая комнату. А потом сорвал ручку одним резким поворотом. Замок хрустнул, Терушима выбросил обломок фурнитуры в урну, удовлетворенно подергал дверь, потом упал на кровать и потянулся.

— Сейчас-то мы поговорим? — спросил он у потолка.

Ну что за идиот. Или лезть в соседнее окно — третий этаж! — или выламывать дверь. Бобата устало опустил сумку, сунул руки в карманы и встал над Терушимой. Сейчас его присутствие ощущалось как никогда остро — и все из-за какой-то там запертой двери.

— Эй, — позвал Терушима. — Не смотри так, как будто кто-то умер. И вообще. — Он сел и с досадой взлохматил волосы. — Я не умею говорить о таких вещах, да, черт возьми, кто вообще умеет говорить о таком?!

Бобата присел на край кровати и обвел тоскливым взглядом комнату. Сбежать не получится — во всяком случае быстро. Иногда он задумывался, что было бы, если бы они с Терушимой стали кем-то вроде пары. К счастью, Бобата достаточно трезво мыслил, чтобы загонять такие мысли куда подальше. Иначе не избежать беды.

Сейчас Терушима сидел, обхватив колени, и задумчиво смотрел перед собой.

— Во всем было виновато пиво, вот что я думаю, — голос его прозвучал бесцветно, и Бобата вздохнул, откашлялся.

— Ты хочешь повторить? — прямо спросил он.

— Точно, — Терушима продолжал смотреть перед собой. — Я где-то налажал и хочу понять — где.

— Так и быть, — капитулировал Бобата, — но теперь моя очередь целовать.

— Валяй, — Терушима наконец поднял глаза, и Бобата с трудом оторвал от него взгляд.

Сердце выбивало в груди барабанную дробь, дыхание перехватывало, а Терушима спокойно сидел, опустив веки. Ресницы его — короткие жесткие щетки — подрагивали, когда Бобата наклонился. Этот поцелуй был совсем не похож на тот — легкомысленный и горячий. Терушима больше не делал вид, что у него полные карманы опыта, а Бобату просто все достало.

Сердце чуть не выпрыгнуло из груди, когда языка коснулся гладкий металлический шарик.

— Ммм, — собственный стон подействовал как ведро холодной воды, и Бобата отпрянул.

Терушима тяжело дышал и облизывал губы — между кромками зубов мелькал розовый язык с блестящей штангой.

Когда Терушима медленно развел руки в стороны в таком знакомом жесте: «Принимаю», пружина лопнула.

— После этого все изменится.

— Ага.

Терушима схватил Бобату за шею, заваливая на себя. Грудь высоко поднималась, и Бобата мог чувствовать, как у Терушимы колотится сердце. Сильнее, чем у самого Бобаты.

В голове грохотал гром, взламывая стены, которые Бобата так долго и тщательно выстраивал. А, к черту. Он вздрогнул, когда Терушима сунул ему ладонь под выбившуюся рубашку, провел по животу, нащупал татуировку — и прикосновение скрутило в узел, горячей волной омыло тело.

Рубашка окончательно вылезла из штанов, галстук сбился, а Терушима расстегивал пуговицы, закусив губу. Выглядел он при этом так сосредоточенно, что Бобата, открывший было рот, чтобы съязвить, промолчал.

Смотрел.

Как Терушима бережно разводит полы рубашки и смотрит на его грудь. Как ведет пальцем по крошечной веточке сакуры, отчего начинает трясти. Как его взгляд скользит ниже, к бугру паха.

— Ложись, — хрипло прошептал Терушима, и Бобата, словно завороженный, послушно опустился на спину. Было что-то болезненное в том, как Терушима смотрел.

Он был все еще сосредоточен, пальцы скользили по прессу, и Бобата дрожал, втягивая живот. Штаны сползли, и была видна белая резинка трусов, из-за которой было неловко, и в голове крутились тупые мысли — почему он надел сегодня белые, а не черные? Белые, да еще такие свободные — это совсем не круто, и внутри влажно.

— Я такой тормоз, — бормотал Терушима, стягивая с себя штаны: он извивался, сначала стащив их с бедер — трусы пришлось подтянуть; потом снял с одной ноги, а затем с другой. — Я даже и не думал ничего такого.

Теперь Терушима сидел в одних трусах и перекошенной на одно плечо футболке прямо у Бобаты между ног — кожа была белая до середины бедра, и когда трусы задирались, Бобата видел границу загара.

— А потом такой — блииин, Бобата кончил, когда целовался со мной, прикинь. — Лицо полыхнуло жаром, и Бобата закрыл его ладонями, мечтая убиться о ближайшую стену. — И каждую ночь дрочил, представляя, как мы целуемся, — убито закончил Терушима.

Он сидел, широко разведя колени, и член натягивал тонкую ткань трусов, на которой уже расплывалось влажное пятно. Бобата провел рукой по бедру, ощущая на подушечках пальцев, как по коже бегут мурашки.

— Сними, а? — попросил он, и Терушима с готовностью подчинился. Бобата видел его покрасневшую шею; чуть искривленный член показался из трусов, и Терушима приподнялся, снимая их.

Воздух звенел, кожа пылала жаром — и Бобата точно знал, что кончит раньше, чем они начнут снова целоваться, чем Терушима не дай бог потрогает его. А когда тот повернулся в попытке перебраться поближе — мелькнули белые ягодицы с темной от поросли промежностью, Бобата зажмурился, уперся пятками в матрас. В ушах грохотало, подбрасывало так, что кружилась голова, — и он ухватил Терушиму за руку, дернул на себя и закричал, когда их животы соприкоснулись. В трусах стало горячо и мокро, Бобата задергался, кончая, по бедрам потекло, а на грудь брызнула густая сперма. Терушима прижимался к нему твердым членом, терся им о живот, и его «Ооох» царапало по уплывающему сознанию новыми вспышками оргазма.

— Ну ни хрена себе поговорили, — хрипло произнес Терушима, не отрывая голову от груди, и его дыхание щекотало чувствительную кожу.

— Ага, — лаконично отозвался Бобата — в голове до сих пор шумело, а еще с ним творилась какая-то фигня, которой он никак не мог придумать название. Как будто его надули, словно воздушный шарик, и он сейчас взлетит под потолок, пища и радуясь жизни. Терушиму хотелось сгрести в охапку, но сил хватило только на то, чтобы перевернуться и подмять его под себя.

От его волос пахло кондиционером, и был виден уголок улыбки.

— Это было круче, чем дрочить и воображать, как мы целуемся, — пробубнил Терушима в подушку, а Бобата ответил:

— Знаешь что?

— Ага, — вдруг перебил его Терушима. — Давай, говори. Мне нужно подумать, надо ли нам это, последний шанс оставить все как было, так вот…

— Совсем дурак? — Бобата с трудом сел на кровати — грудь стянуло от спермы, несколько капель, кажется, попали на лицо, Терушима светил задницей так, что член медленно, но верно наливался тяжестью. — Последний шанс ты прохлопал, когда полез целоваться.

И Бобата сделал то, о чем мечтал кучу времени — и когда-то от фантазий замирало сердце, — провел ладонью по лицу Терушимы, вбирая в себя это широкое прикосновение. Терушима хлопнул ресницами удивленно, а потом мягко улыбнулся и коснулся губами центра ладони.

Вот теперь Бобата был невероятно, абсолютно, всепоглощающе счастлив.

***

— В туалет хочу, — проворчал Бобата. Они перестали целоваться минуту назад и теперь просто лежали, глядя друг на друга.

— Ну иди, — ответил Терушима, и тут они замерли. — Твою мать, — добавил он, когда выяснилось, что замок сломан качественно, а дверь выносу не поддается, ибо открывается внутрь. — Кто лезет — ты или я?

— Оба, — обреченно сказал Бобата и закрыл лицо рукой.

Даже интересно, почему он решил, что на этот раз они обойдутся без приключений?


End file.
